


What Do You Think?

by orphan_account



Series: Bad Things Happen 1.0 [18]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Bad Things Happen Bingo, Blood and Gore, Dialogue-Only, Flirting, M/M, Organs, Sexual Humor, Vivisection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:35:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26738236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “So, what’s it look like?”“Please don’t move around, you’ll make even more of a mess.”
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Bad Things Happen 1.0 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1928308
Kudos: 40
Collections: Bad Things Happen Bingo





	What Do You Think?

“So, what’s it look like?”

“Please don’t move around, you’ll make even more of a mess.”

“Teach, no offense, but you just cut my stomach open. Of _course_ there’s going to be a mess.”

“Well, I did specify _more_ of a mess, did I not?”

“Okay, Mr. Technicalititties. Are you going to tell me what it looks like or not? I want to know what you think of my insides!”

“…They’re organs.”

“Yeah!”

“…They look like _organs_ , Remus.”

“And…?”

“Well…I suppose, if you are looking for a more specific answer, it is…morbidly fascinating to look at.”

“Nice!”

“I suppose so.”

“…So, does it make you want to jump my bones, or—”

“I’m putting you under anesthesia.”

“ _Hey_!”


End file.
